


Ground Rules

by mudkip4391, s7nnyflowers



Series: Ow in O.W.C.A. [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: ASL, Alternate Universe - Human, Boundaries, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Human AU, M/M, Sequel, Sign Language, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, evil perry - Freeform, mute character, reusing an old inator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudkip4391/pseuds/mudkip4391, https://archiveofourown.org/users/s7nnyflowers/pseuds/s7nnyflowers
Summary: Now that Doofenshmirtz and Perry are dating what could be wrong with them being on the same team? After being hit with the Turn-everything-evil-inator the two find out first hand! More info on the series continuing in the end notes!





	

Pulling the release on his parachute, Perry fell the last few feet to Doofenshmirtz’s balcony, rolling into the apartment to find Heinz sitting on top of his inator, waiting for him.

“Ahh, Agent Platypus. What pleasant surprise.” Heinz smirked down at him “And by surprise, of course I mean it’s not a surprise at all, but I really do mean it’s a pleasure, I’m actually really glad you could make it.” Agent Platypus didn’t respond, continuing to glare up at Heinz as he continued on, “I suppose what you’re wondering what today’s evil scheme is, huh? Well, I’ve brought out the old turn-everything-evil-inator, again.” Heinz patted the inator fondly “I-I know I’ve already tried hitting you with it before, but, well, I figured...”

Heinz’s face flushed a bit and he rubbed the back of his head shyly, “now that we’re, you know, dating, I’d give it another shot! Together, you and I will rule over the _entire, tri-state area!!_ ” Heinz cackled manically and powered the machine up. “Oh! I almost forgot!” Heinz pushed a button which activated a giant pair of mechanical arms that grabbed Perry and held him in place. “Sorry about the mechanical arms, Agent P, but you know, this is just to make sure I don’t miss. Are you ready?”

With his arms held against his sides, Perry couldn’t answer as the machine whirred to life. Perry attempted to push his arms outward but the trap was very sturdy. Usually Doofenshmirtz’s traps were much less functional. Opening and closing his hands quickly he tried to tell him something to make him stop, however he couldn’t budge.

His eyes widened and he tried to shake his head, mouthing out, _Heinz, Stop!!_

“Here we go!!” Heinz pulled the lever, hitting Perry with the neon green beam. Clearly not noticing his boyfriend’s protest. “I-I did it!”

Dr. Doofenshmirtz pressed the button, releasing the mechanical arms and slid down his inator. “Perry? Did it work?”

The evil scientist approached Perry cautiously, half expecting him to jump up to thwart him. Perry stood up slowly, brushing dust and debris off of his dress pants. Perry snapped his head up to look at Heinz, smiling with an evil glint in his eye.

Heinz shouted in glee, “it worked!! I can’t believe it!! It actually-” Heinz was cut off as Perry suddenly pulled him down by the collar, silencing him with a kiss. Gripping the evil scientist’s shoulder Perry held him close. Heinz’s pale complexion flooded red as Perry’s soft lips glided over his. After another second of brief confusion, Doofenshmirtz returned the kiss, his heart jackhammering in his chest. The evil scientist caught himself melting into his boyfriend, eyes only half lidded.

Breaking away, Perry signed, _Thank you, Heinz. We have a lot of work to do_.

* * *

At the library, Vanessa sat at a table, impatiently tapping her foot as she stared at her phone. She had been receiving tutoring from Perry Platts most of the summer so far and never once had he been late. Despite his odd hours, he always somehow managed to arrive there before her. Today, however, Perry was nowhere to be seen. At first, she thought he might just be running late, after all perfect records don’t last forever. However, after an hour and several unread texts passed, Vanessa was starting to get worried.

“Maybe I should check at dad’s place.” packing up her books, Vanessa left the library to go to Doofenshmirtz’s Evil Inc.

* * *

Heinz struggled to balance several boxes of scrap and wires that were left over from previous inators.

His knees shook as he slowed to a stop in the middle of the room, and he called out, “Hey, I could use a hand over here!”

Perry looked over at Doofenshmirtz calmly from the balcony. He made no move to help him, instead signing, _You can just set those down there._

Heinz yelped in pain as he dropped the boxes onto his foot. Nursing his injured foot, Doofenshmirtz complained, “I don’t really understand why we need all this junk anyway.” Perry smiled at Heinz and walked over to him, holding out his brown fedora to Heinz. The brunette took the O.W.C.A. fedora in his hands, it was certainly heavier than he expected it to be, but it didn’t really mean anything to him. His confused look lasted only a moment, he gasped, “You want to take out O.W.C.A.? With evil citizens?”

Perry nodded taking back his brown fedora, _I need you to build an amplifier dish for your evil-inator. Can you do that for me?_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz pouted and muttered, “Turn-everything-evil-inator, thank you very much.” However, looking back at his now evil boyfriend, he sighed and said, “Well, let me see what I can do. I’ve got a lot of old junk in here-” Doofenshmirtz began to rifle through the boxes “-but i think i can find something that’ll work.”

Perry nodded, satisfied, and returned to the balcony. Gripping the rail, he looked down at the city below him. It was only a matter of time, now. He allowed a menacing grin to creep onto his face as he let his fedora blow out of his hand and fall towards the ground below. Soon, if all went according to plan, not even the O.W.C.A. would be able to stand against him. Down below on the sidewalk, Vanessa was approaching her father’s building when she spotted Perry’s fedora falling towards her. Her eyes widened as she reached out to catch it. Holding the O.W.C.A. fedora in her hands, she squinted up at the building, something was very wrong. 

It took a few minutes to get to her father’s penthouse apartment in the elevator. Once she was on his floor, Vanessa wasted no time making her way to his front door. She dug in her pocket for her house key with no success. Vanessa knocked on the door once and then twice, harder now.

“Come _on_ dad.” She muttered, lifting her hand to knock again.

Before she could, however, the door swung open. Vanessa looked down at Perry, who wore a sneer on his face. The expression was almost immediately erased by a welcoming smile.

“Perry?” Vanessa asked sounding surprised, “We were supposed to have tutoring today! I waited forever, are you okay?”

The, now evil, agent nodded at Vanessa, holding the door a little more than halfway closed. He cringed when he heard the loud crash of Norm dropping another box against the floor. Perry turned his head sharply to see exactly what the seven foot android had done. Vanessa stood up a little taller to see over Perry. Something was off about him, she couldn’t put her finger on it but there was something wrong.

In an act of defiance, Vanessa decided she needed to supersede Agent Platypus, “Dad? Are you okay in there?”

Vanessa caught another split second change of face on Perry’s part, were they hiding something from her? “Vanessa?” Dr. Doofenshmirtz called. He sped over to the door and put a thin fingered hand on Perry’s shoulder, “He-llo sweetie! What a nice surprise, come in!” The evil scientist said waving her in.

Perry stepped out of the doorway and held the door open for her. Once she walked past him, she could feel Perry’s eyes burning a hole in the back of her head.

Her father walked over to Norm and grinned at her, “We’re a little busy right now, but I’m sure Perry can find you something to do.”

The dark teen pivoted on one foot to turn and look at Perry, “You’re working together? Did something happen?”

Smiling, Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked over to Perry and Vanessa, “Oh! Yeah, Perry and I are a team now! Isn’t that great?” Vanessa raised an eyebrow skeptically at her father. Resting his elbow on Perry’s shoulder, Heinz used his other hand to point back at his inator, “I used my turn-everything-evil-inator, and now we don’t have to fight each other anymore!”

Eyes widening, Vanessa looked at her father and then at Perry. That did explain why she thought Perry was acting strangely but, “I- Dad can I talk to you for a second?” Before he could answer, Vanessa grabbed one of his thin arms and pulled him away from Perry. Once she had led him into the hall she let go of his arm. Folding her own arms over her chest she glowered at her father.

He blinked down at her, “What?”

She pointed towards the den, speaking in a loud whisper, “Do you really think that’s okay?!” She waited for him to respond but all she got from him was a shrug, “What about O.W.C.A.?”

Pouting, Heinz matched his daughter’s tone, “What _about_ O.W.C.A.?”

Vanessa hissed irritably and held the bridge of her nose, “Can you just... think about Perry for a second? I mean, did you even ask him if this was okay?”

“How evil do you think I am?” Heinz asked, sounding offended, “Of course I-...” Trying to think back to earlier that day Dr. Doofenshmirtz realized that he never really got an answer to his question. In fact, he had his arms restrained before he could even respond. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Vanessa responded, venom in her voice.

Heinz turned to look back at the den and then back at his daughter, “Okay, I’ll take care of it.” Despite his saying so, she didn’t let up her scolding him, “Geez, look at me! I’m going,” he said beginning to walk away, “taking care of it.”

Walking out into the den, Doofenshmirtz looked around for Perry. Perry was standing out on the balcony, leaning against the ledge and looking out at the tri-state area. Sucking up his pride, Doofenshmirtz stood up straight and walked up to Perry. When he heard Heinz’s flat shoes against the floor of his apartment, Perry turned to look at him. 

“Ok, so, it’s come to my attention that I didn’t actually ask before I shot you with the turn-everything-evil-inator,” Heinz laughed nervously, “but-but don’t worry! I’ll take care of everything, it’s all well in hand! All I have to do is reverse the settings on the inator, and we’re all good? Ok?” Doofenshmirtz asked, grabbing a fist full of his lab coat anxiously.

Perry frowned, Vanessa must've put this in his head. She was a brick pulling his plans down. No matter, Agent Platypus would not be thwarted by a teenage girl. He reached out to Heinz and held onto his forearm gently. Finally making eye contact with his boyfriend, Doofenshmirtz offered him a nervous grin. The evil agent retracted his hand from Heinz’s arm to sign, _Did I do something wrong?_

Azure eyes lighting up in surprize, Doofenshmirtz waved his hands in front of him, “No! No, no! You didn’t do anything wrong. This just,” Heinz huffed bitterly, “this wasn’t your choice.”

Perry laughed soundlessly, smiling up at his boyfriend, _Do I look unhappy?_

Doofenshmirtz smiled, “Well, no.” He admitted, looking back down the hall to Vanessa’s room, “But-But Vanessa-”

Snapping his fingers once, Perry cut Heinz off. He quickly signed, _Let me talk to Vanessa, okay?_ Perry took one of Heinz’s hands in both of his, bringing it up to his mouth Perry brushed his lips against Doofenshmirtz’s knuckles gently. Offering him a last sincere smile, He dropped Heinz’s hand and signed, _Trust me._

Walking away from Heinz, Perry rolled his eyes. Vanessa was a pest he hadn’t considered until it was far too late for his liking. It didn’t matter though, he was fully capable of taking care of her. A few feet before he got to her door, he swung his right leg in front of his left dramatically so to trip over it. He stumbled and grabbed onto Vanessa’s door frame. Vanessa turned sharply to look at the secret agent.

Rubbing his forehead, he looked inside of Vanessa’s room, _V?_

Vanessa walked over to Perry cautiously, “Perry? Did dad change you back?” She asked, stopping in front of him.

He looked immediately surprised, _Change me back?_

Relief washing over her, she put a hand on Perry’s shoulder, “Nevermind, don’t wanna get him in any more trouble than he’s probably in. You feeling okay?”

Perry nodded, _A little shaken up._

Vanessa offered him a piteous smile, “Yeah I bet.” She walked over to her bag on her bed, “I think I have some aspirin with my overnight stuff. Hang on.”

She walked over to her dresser, unzipped her black bag and fumbled around for the medicine. Perry nodded and took a step inside. Tired expression falling off his face, Perry straightened his posture and took the door knob in his hand. He let out a low whistle, making Vanessa turn towards him. Perry smiled and gave her a sloppy salute before pulling the door closed.

“Crap!” Pulling her hands out of her bag she rushed over to the door as it clicked twice. “Perry!” Perry smirked, leaning all his body weight against the door so to muffle any sounds she could make. Vanessa threw herself, shoulder first at the door. Perry chuckled soundlessly. Backing away from her room door, Vanessa rubbed her sore shoulder. “I’ll...” She looked around her room, “I’ll call for help!” Vanessa laughed mockingly. Her proud act of defiance was stifled however, when she heard her phone’s ringtone for Perry play on the other side of the door. _Perry!_ She walked up to the door and kicked it, “Prick!” She yelled.

Perry snapped a few times to audibly show his amusement. Vanessa walked over to her bed and sat down. Letting her face fall into her hands, she groaned loudly. How was she going to get out of here? She looked around her room again and saw nothing that would help her pick the lock. Looking over at her dresser again, Vanessa walked over to it. She looked back at her door, no way he'd leave it unlocked. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the fabric hanging above her dresser to reveal a wall of just windows.

“This is stupid. This is so dumb.”

She pushed her back against her dresser so to get it out of her way. She pulled as hard on the large window to no avail. Shaking out her hands she grabbed the window and threw her body weight in the direction she was pulling. She heard the window pop with release and she fell onto the ground. Sitting up on her elbows, Vanessa looked out her open window, hair being knocked into a ridiculous mess by the wind.

Standing up, she took a deep breath, “Okay. Okay.”

She walked up to the window and looked down. Vanessa bit her bottom lip as she side stepped one foot out the window onto a thin metal ledge. Breath catching in her throat, she swung her other leg outside and onto the ledge. Taking a few shallow breaths she turned her attention on the blue sky. She let both arms lay flat against the building as the wind blew against her roughly. Taking a few sharp side steps, Vanessa looked at the building. She only needed to go a few feet to get in front of a window where her father could see her. A few agonizing feet. 

* * *

Walking away from the amplified inator, Heinz put his hands on his hips tiredly, “Ta-da.” He offered weakly. Perry smiled and wrapped an arm around Doofenshmirtz proudly. “C-Can you please move the inator to the balcony? I’ll be right there.”

Perry nodded once and walked over to the improved inator. Putting both hands on it, he was able to push it to the balcony with ease. Heinz opened up his fridge and reached inside. He pulled out two water bottles and hastily opened his with his teeth. Taking two big swigs of cold water, he let out a quiet breath. Water was nice. Picking up both bottles of water, Doofenshmirtz made his way over to the balcony. He heard a quiet bang and stopped in his tracks. Looking around, he figured something fell. Bang bang bang bang bang, they grew more and more frantic. He looked up, but he didn’t have any neighbors upstairs. This was the penthouse.

Almost like a whisper he could hear someone say, “Dad.”

Peeking down the hall, Heinz began walking the other way, “Vanessa?”

The muffled speaking was quieter as he moved to the hall, “No! Dad!” Quickly backpedaling into the room, Doofenshmirtz looked around again. He looked at where his inator was sitting and saw out the window there was a figure outside.

“Vanessa!” He exclaimed and rushed over to the window, dropping both bottles of water. Throwing the window opened as fast as he could, Vanessa fell inside on her back. She grabbed onto her arms and curled her knees up to her chest, inhaling sharply. “What were you doing out there?! If your mother found out-”

“Where’s Perry?” She managed, as she started to get up.

“We are not done with this conversation young lady!” Doofenshmirtz said pointedly. Pushing dark brown locks out of her face, she could see Perry out on the balcony.

Walking on shaky legs, she pushed past her father, “Oh, there you are.” Vanessa looked at the ground and saw one of Perry’s hard knuckled Agent Platypus gloves on the ground. Kicking it up, she caught it in one hand and slid her hand into it. “Hey!” She barked at him as she made her way onto the balcony. The inator letting out a low buzz as it came to life, Perry looked at her. “I think you should sit,” she swung her gloved fist at his jaw, knocking Agent Platypus back, _“down!”_

Perry grabbed his jaw and rubbed it, the force of his armored glove drove his teeth into his lip. The secret agent scowled at her. She stood between him and the inator, face flushed pink from exhaustion. It had been a fairly eventful day.

Rushing over to the balcony, Heinz yelled to the two, “Okay! That’s enough!” Perry stood up straight, expression becoming dark as he opened and closed his hands at his sides.

Vanessa swallowed a lump in her throat, so maybe picking a fight with O.W.C.A.’s best agent turned evil wasn’t a good idea. She held the gloved hand up in front of her in an attempt to appear intimidating. Perry smirked and clicked his tongue once.

He walked up to her calmly and signed, _V, what’s wrong? Are you okay?_

She snarled at him, “If you come any closer, I’ll destroy it.” She said, taking a step back. Holding onto the edge of the glove tightly, “I-I mean it.” She pulled on the edge on accident and the fingers sparked to life with electricity, like a hand sized taser. She looked at the glove in surprise, “Whoa.”

Rushing her, Perry pushed her onto the ground so he was in front of the inator again. Vanessa blinked at the floor, not fully realizing she was on the ground yet. Nor what had just happened.

“Perry!” Heinz yelled, “I don’t care if she pulled a weapon on you! You do not hit my daughter!” Doofenshmirtz carefully attempted to help Vanessa up.

The goth looked at her dad and pushed away from him, “You’re better than this Perry!” The evil agent turned to her and smirked. Vanessa ran back over to Perry and grabbed onto his arm, “Come on,” She struggled to pull his arm as he tried to get her off of him, “you don’t have to do this! Please dad just listen to me!”

The Australian froze in place, eyes dilating and then shrinking back to normal. Slowly turning to Vanessa, Perry looked up at her in confusion. He used the arm she was holding and his other one to sloppily sign, _Did you just call me dad?_

The brunette blinked twice, “Did... I?

Perry turned around completely to face Vanessa and gave her a cheesy smile, some of his teeth red with blood, _You totally did!_ The teal haired man grabbed his jaw and looked up at Vanessa, _Am I... bleeding?_ Covering his mouth, he finally tasted the unwelcome blood in his mouth. He looked at his glove on Vanessa’s hand and pointed at it.

“Oh! No! No! I mean I did hit you but that’s only because dad hit you with an evil-izer.” She defended.

“Turn-everything-evil-inator.” Doofenshmirtz corrected. Perry looked up at Heinz. Trying to think back, Agent Platypus grabbed his teal hair. He flew in and then he got trapped and then. Perry shot Heinz a glare that cut through the air and made him shiver.

Vanessa grabbed Perry’s shoulder, “Wait,” she said and bent down slightly, “As much as I’m sure you want to thwart your issues away,” The goth teenager looked between them both, “you two need to have a serious conversation.” The two nemeses looked at one and other and then back to Vanessa.

* * *

Perry and Doofenshmirtz sat together at Heinz’s kitchen table while Vanessa stood over them.

Doofenshmirtz looked up at his daughter from his chair, “What do you want us to talk about exactly?” He asked.

Raising an eyebrow at her father, Vanessa said, “I want you both to start by coming up with some ground rules to follow.”

Agent Platypus tapped the table with his index finger getting both of their attention. Putting down an ice pack he was holding to his jaw, Perry signed, _How about no more mind control? To start._

Holding his hands up innocently, Heinz responded, “Fair enough. I can do that.”

Perry thought for a moment before signing, _And no more attempting to blow my identity. I tell you what’s safe for you to know. That should be enough._

Heinz put a hand on his hip, “When have I ever-since we’ve been dating-done that?”

Raising an eyebrow at him, the secret agent signed, _The bug?_

Snapping, Doofenshmirtz nodded, “Right, the bug.” He bit one of his nails anxiously, “I can definitely do that.” Thinking for a moment, Heinz glared at Perry and pointed at him, “I don’t know if you remember me saying this, but no hitting Vanessa. Ever again. Got it?”

“Dad, he didn’t hit me that hard.” Vanessa retorted. Perry’s calm expression was immediately replaced with one of horror. He grabbed one of Vanessa’s hands with both of his, “It’s fine Perry.” She reassured.

Letting go of her hand Perry signed, _Never again. I swear._

“And,” Doofenshmirtz began, rubbing the back of his head, “could we maybe work more on being honest with each other? Like, when I ask you where you are can you just say, ‘field mission,’ and stuff like that? I d-don’t like worrying about you all day for you to come back the next day without saying anything about it.”

Perry frowned and nodded, _I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I can start doing that for you._ Vanessa smiled proudly and pulled out a chair so she could sit with them. Thinking for a moment Perry hesitantly signed, _So, honesty right?_ Doofenshmirtz nodded. Perry bit his bottom lip nervously before signing, _So you and Agent Panda... you didn’t-_

Heinz slammed his hand on the table in front of Vanessa, “Nope, not having this conversation while Vanessa is here.” Vanessa blinked, surprised by her father’s assertion.

The teenager looked at her father, “Yeah, actually. I’ve heard about Agent Panda from everyone but you. Norm, Perry-”

“You talked to her about Peter?” Doofenshmirtz said through his teeth.

Agent Platypus waved his hands innocently before signing, _Briefly!_

Running a hand down his face, Doofenshmirtz groaned, “I’m not seeing this. We’re not having this conversation.”

Making eye contact with his boyfriend, Perry signed, _You can’t expect me not to have assumed the worst._

Doofenshmirtz blinked at Perry, suddenly looking very offended, “The worst? Why is it any of your business if we- we weren’t dating!” He said raising his voice. “And why do you have to assume anything! Neither of us told did we?”

“Woah, dad.” Vanessa said, surprised by the turn the conversation had taken.

Signing defensively, Perry said, _What was I supposed to think? You literally had bites-_

Vanessa covered her eyes and waved a hand through the air, “Aaand we’re done! You can talk about whatever that is later!” She let out an awkward laugh.

Sighing, Heinz looked at his daughter, “I think we’re going to have to set up some strict rules regarding Vanessa.” Perry nodded in agreement, signing a sloppy apology to her.

_**END OF STORY.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back guys! Thank you all so much for reading and coming back for this sequel! Lol this one-shot was the next installment in the series and I'm so sorry it was so loooooong! The next fic will be uploaded next week on Tuesday! And then after that fic comes the full length Summer Belongs to You fanfic!
> 
> I will forwarn you about the next fic in the series! It is not going to be SFW it's actually gonna be pretty smutty ^^; so if that's not your cup of tea you can do one of two things when it comes out! 1. Wait out the month before the Summer Belongs to You fanfic comes out or 2. Heed the warnings that will be placed at the end of each chapter! I hope that some of you will join me on the next fic!
> 
> I would like to thank you all again for reading this fic! If you noticed I've listed my lovely beta and co-author as my actual co-author on this fic! If you like this fic maybe go to her and badger her a bit to post some of her amazing work! She's kinda shy though!
> 
> See you on Tuesday with lots of love! Thank you for reading and remember, I appreciate the feedback!


End file.
